Light in the Darkness
by GabyLo18
Summary: OUAT Killian Drabble. Set after the Season 4 Finale. It's been one week since Emma has been gone and Killian reflects on his missing light.


**Light in the Darkness**

Dark. Darkness. Night. All these words had a different meaning a week ago. One week. Seven days. Seven days of darkness. Seven nights of no sleep and pure agony.

It was the same thoughts for every one of those sleepless nights. As the sun faded away and took the light with it, it brought with its disappearance a darkness much greater than that of the night sky. It brought out the darkness in his heart.

 _I love you_.

That was all he could hear in his head as he sat on the ground, his back against her unused bed. The words he had been waiting to hear for much longer than he can remember, and yet, he'd take them back if it meant she could be in his arms. His light. His life. His savior. His Swan. His Emma.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a drop on his arm. A tear. A single tear he wishes he did not need to shed. His eyes focused in on the bright red numbers on the small table. 3:16 AM. Another night spent awake much like the past seven have been.

After a quick inner debate, he decided to stretch his legs and make his way down the steps of the once warm and loving little home. He attempted not to make a sound as his eyes caught sight of the people he began to see as more than just mates.

His eyes caught sight of her parents who tried to fight off the urge to sleep as to not waste a single precious minute in the search for their daughter. They sat in their bed, Mary Margaret against David, his arms holding a scroll full of words that proved to be worthless.

 _We can't lose her again, David! We can't! I…I can't._

Killian turned as he heard a soft gurgle. Baby Neal lay in his crib, restless and on the verge of tears. Killian softly placed his hook on the edge the mobile above the baby's head and gave it a soft push. The small figurines began to spin and make a soothing sound as they bounced off each other.

He turned his attention to the stools where Regina and Robin sat, also having succumb to the inevitable effect of many sleepless nights. Dozens of spells laid in front of the former Outlaw and Queen. Many of them crumbled up or ripped in half. Nothing had worked and frustration had led to Regina's inevitable breakdown that night.

 _We WILL find her, Regina. We WILL._

Robin's words rang in Killian's ears as he fought off the urge to shed another tear. This proved to be harder than expected as his gaze fell on Henry, his precious book clutched in his arms.

Killian's heart began to ache as he saw the dried tears on the boy's cheeks. He spent the last week searching tirelessly through his book searching for an answer that would bring his mother back.

 _It HAS to be in here! All the answers to our questions have been in this book! It brought mom to Storybrooke once, it can do it again!_

Henry refused to lose hope, as it was the one thing that would help bring his mother back. But even the hopeful child could not keep his tears away as he sat and read his book for the umpteenth time.

Killian sighed as he grabbed a nearby blanket and covered the boy in hopes he would be able to have a full night of sleep. He did one more sweep of the room before quietly heading back up the stairs. As he approached her bed, he stopped as a small light caught his eyes.

The wind blew and moved the branches allowing the stars to shine through for a brief second. He moved closer to the window and looked out. As the wind continued to blow, he could make out a single star twinkling brighter than the rest. It was the first ray of light he saw in the last seven nights of pure darkness. He looked straight out at that star and let out a breath.

 _I cannot survive without you, Swan. Yet, I gave you my word that I was a survivor. And a pirate never breaks his word._

Whether it was lack of sleep or desperation for some hope, he could not say. But at that moment, the small star twinkled and he knew he'd find his ray of light in all the darkness that was to come.


End file.
